hulk_and_the_arrowversefandomcom-20200213-history
Anna Brewer
"I'm going to make sure you all feel as much pain as I did." - Anna to the female heroes. Anna Brewer, also known as Queen of Shadows, is a mysterious new villain and leader of the group The Order of The Great Enigma. Biography Before starting the Order, Anna lived a relatively normal life with her lover, Danielle. Life was sweet until Danielle was killed during a battle with a villain. Sad and angry, Anna vowed revenge on all heroes. Years later and she has become an accomplished villain. She runs the Order and is quite ruthless in how she does it. She eventually captures Spider Girl, Squirrel Girl, Black Widow, White Canary, Supergirl, and Power Girl and has them all brutally tickled almost to death as a form of humiliation, watching with glee as the heroes laugh and scream helplessly, and giggles upon Power Girl's demise at the hands of Darla. She prepares to do the same to the other heroes, but this is eventually thwarted as Hulk and some other heroes break the weak heroines out of the Order building. During the battle, Black Widow accidentally snaps her neck, immobilizing her. After the battle, Anna is lying on the ground dying when the cosmic force that brought Spider Gwen and Squirrel Girl to that Earth (revealed to be Dormammu), resurrects her and gives a new list of abilities. She goes into hiding and trains her new abilities but not before vowing to kill the heroes the first chance she gets. Personality Before her wife was killed, Anna was a sweet and kind woman who was always willing to help those less fortunate than her. But after Danielle was killed, she changed and became ruthless and unforgiving who would kill and torture at a moment's notice. Appearance Anna is a beautiful woman in her early thirties with long black hair and brown eyes. She has a slim athletic and curvy figure and often wears fancy dresses. Powers and Abilities * Erebokinesis - Anna, after being revived by Dormammu, can manipulate darkness. This usually appears as long inky streaks of shadows that can grab people. * Telepathy - Anna can read and communicate with people mentally. * Super Speed - Anna can move at super human speeds. She often appears as a blur while running. * Pain Infliction - Anna can inflict mental pain on someone. This appears as powerful and painful ringing in one's ears. * Tickling Inducement - Anna can inflict unbearable and sometimes incredibly painful sensations across human bodies that makes them feel as if they're being tickled. This is one of her preferred methods of torturing people, as she always smiles when her victims laugh and scream. * Seduction - Anna can seduce anyone with her body. This is shown when she seduces Power Girl in private, making the sexy Kryptonian kiss her. Quotes * "Tickling can usually be a pleasant sensation. But...not in this equation." - Anna, to the female heroes. * "My, my, what a wonderful body you've got. It would be a shame if anything happened to it." - Anna, to Power Girl as she seduces her. *''"The harder you laugh...the faster you'll die..."'' Anna as she tickles Supergirl's feet *''"You want me...don't you? You want to kiss me while your friends die horrible tickle deaths..."'' –Anna seducing Power Girl as the other heroes are getting tickle tortured. *"Power Girl is no more...Seems that she couldn't handle this..." - Anna as she caresses Power Girl after Darla tickled her to an agonizing death Trivia * She is a lesbian. * She has a very tragic backstory and is the first lesbian supervillainess to appear in the series. * She has a sexual interest in Power Girl. *As the heroes are tickled, Anna records their torment, humiliating them even more. Gallery Anna Brewer angry.jpeg|Anna looking at Power Girl with rage in her eyes, ready to tickle her until she breaks Category:Supervillains Category:Females Category:LGBT Characters Category:Characters Category:Order of the Great Enigma Category:Ticklers